ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Xydarone IV
Xydarone IV (1991 - January 16, 2016) is a major character from the Boys vs. Girls franchise. A bounty hunter who serves both Zira Miranda Grover and Natalia Thornton, she is a supporting antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2. She is also the protagonist in Xydarone: Enemy of the Darkness. Background Physical appearance Xydarone IV, like most mercenaries, was strong, healthy, brawny and fit. As an adult, she stood 1.7 meters tall. At most, she was beautiful and tough. While she was incredibly strong, Xydarone's emphasis on cunning over muscle gave her a thinner build than most members of the League of Brawny Bounty Hunters. She was garbed in a cap over black hair that was always done up, a visor that covered her eyes, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. She had indigo-colored eyes. Despite her weapon-laden clothes, Xydarone was a subtle hunter and relied as much on her cunning and intelligence as on pure muscle and combat skill. Speaking in a monotone voice, Xydarone allowed few to know her origins, giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over her prey. Personality Xydarone was fierce and clever. She was very brave, which emboldened her enough to occasionally converse with Emily Watson in an irreverent tone that no one besides Helen McKeen or Steven Thompson would dare take with her. When her master noticed that she was gaining weight, she denied his offer to help her slim down. She thought people would underestimate her more if she didn’t look as fit. She carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Xydarone was very cunning and witty, much like her master, but at a much more emphasized level. Throughout the many years of her bounty hunting career, Xydarone developed a strong sense of justice, moral obligation, and adhered to her own code of honor. She took only certain bounties that agreed with her own beliefs and brutal justice. But to those few, she whole-heartedly devoted all of her magnificent skill should the occasion call for it. This led her to believe in a quick, clean kill. Her moral code however, did not prevent him from taking numerous bounties from villainous clients such as Girl-Team members or NoHeads. She once justified this apparent contradiction to Summer by pointing out that the Boy-Team had started the School War in their behavior that annoyed the girls and later their revenge plot, and that the boys brought only chaos and strife to society. As Xydarone believed that order was preferable to chaos regardless of how that order was achieved, she preferred to work for the NoHeads rather than the S.M.S.B. She also mentioned at one point that she preferred working for clients who would be around to hire her again. Xydarone carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching television. Like Baby Intelligence, she was very puritanical, and claimed she had not so much as held a man in her arms, possibly as a result of her moral code. As a young girl, she was much more enthusiastic and open-minded. Powers and abilities Xydarone IV was an expert marksman and had access to considerable weaponry. Despite having this high-tech arsenal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife, due to electronic detecting equipment that had been installed. She was dedicated to whatever job she was doing, and would often suspend grudges if it meant completing her mission. Also, during her time with the Class Six Brigade, she was able to shoot down all of the targets with one shot each, while the other members couldn’t even hit the targets. In addition to her skills as a marksman, Xydarone was an extremely adept unarmed combatant despite what her appearance may suggest. Her combat skill, tactical ingenuity, and strength of will even allowed her to engage in personal combat with Hell Burnbottom at one point and survive. While Xydarone did not exactly hold her own, and Burnbottom’s objective was not to kill her, Xydarone managed to both temporarily resist the mutant’s telepathic suggestions and surprise Burnbottom by shooting him in the hand. Unfortunately for Xydarone however, the shot did not severely harm her opponent, and Burnbottom simply immobilized Xydarone telekinetically when the fight began again. Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Normal weight characters Category:Henchmen Category:Neutrals Category:Adults Category:Bounty hunters Category:Pilots Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:1990s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Mutants Category:5 foot characters Category:D.I.T. characters